miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Aurore Beauréal
Aurore Beauréal is a student at Collège Françoise Dupont,https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/662173745646292992 and she is a final contestant for KIDZ+ to become the weather forecaster. When she loses to Mireille Caquet, which greatly infuriates her, she is infected with an akuma by Hawk Moth and becomes Stormy Weather, a weather-controlling supervillain. Appearance Aurore is a slender teenage girl standing at medium height with fair skin, blue eyes and blonde hair with bangs and low hanging twintails tied with light blue hair ties. She wears thick-heeled yellow dress shoes and a light blue mini dress that has small shoulder puffs, a small yellow cloud pattern, a white collar, a white band around the waist, frills at the hem, and small white lace at the dress openings. She carries a parasol that is blue with a white cloud pattern on the outside and light yellow on the inside. As Stormy Weather, she has pale skin, light purple-gray eyes, and her hair is two tones with dark purple base and periwinkle bangs, while her large, pointed, low-angled twintails are striped with dark purple and periwinkle spirals. On her face, she has jagged black face paint that surrounds her eyes and comes down to her cheeks as lightning bolts. She wears a tight, muted-color purple and blue two-piece dress that poofs into a curved bell-shape around her waist, has small shoulder puffs with a narrow-ended-tube-shaped collar, and also features 5 white lightning bolt patterns that have bright purple outlines. The sleeves become white gloves with two of the lighting bolts above her elbows. She wears muted purple tights that become small-heeled white boots that are angled at the "opening" near the calf, and two of the lightning bolts come out of the boots around the outsides of her legs near the knees(the last of the pattern is a sole lightning bolt centered squarely near her abdomen). Her weapon/akumatized object is a closed dark purple parasol that fades to brighter purple at the tip and has a black handle with a double spearhead at the bottom. Personality Normally, Aurore is charming and prideful. Because of her arrogance, she is angry with Mireille for winning instead, but she keeps it to herself, only lamenting about it once she is alone. When she is Stormy Weather, she becomes a lot more out loud about her aggressive and rude feelings. Her jealousy for Mireille ramps up even higher, as she traps Mireille with ice in an elevator, destroys any images of her, and attacks her fans. Abilities As a villain SW About to fire lightning at herself.jpeg|Stormy Weather's weapon, a parasol, about to fire a lightning. SW Forming ice dome.jpeg|Freezing air current that is about to encase the carousel in an ice dome. SW Tornado.jpeg|Small tornado summoned on top of the KIDZ+ building. SW Hail.jpeg|Hailstorm. As Stormy Weather, with her parasol as her weapon, she is able to control the weather. She can control air and create strong wind; this also allows her to levitate, fly at high speeds and create small hurricanes. She can create ice and freeze air currents, along with forming snowstorms and hailstorms. She can fire purple lightnings from her parasol that cause small explosions on impact. Also, she can aim them towards the sky; by doing that, the sky clouds up and, after a few seconds, a massive lightning strikes. Sightings *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Theme Song Season 1 *Stormy Weather *Lady Wifi (background) *The Evillustrator (as Stormy Weather; brief cameo) *Dark Cupid (minor speaking role) *Reflekta (cameo) Trivia * Aurore's name is a pun on the name of the phenomenon called "Aurora Borealis." * In the French version, Aurore's villain name is Climatika. * In "The Evillustrator", Stormy Weather appears in Nathanaël's fantasy, teaming up with Lady Wifi to attack Marinette. * As seen in "Dark Cupid", Aurore seems to be a fan girl of Adrien Agreste. * She is the only supervillain who has tried to fend off the akuma. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Akumatized villains Category:Students Category:Teenagers Category:Recurring Characters